Kiss of Life
by thatkimpossiblestory
Summary: When Kim and Ron's 'Ron night' are interrupted by a mission to go under the sea, what will happen when Ron is captured? (This is my first time at writing FF, so be nice. I'm sure I'll improve)


_Kim Possible and the films you see in this fanfiction are not owned by me._  
_I have just used their characters for entertainment purposes._

They two were sitting in Kim's room, enjoying each other's company while watching one of Ron's favourite movies - Bricks of Fury III.  
"So, Ron, what is exactly going on here? - I'm completely lost with this story." She asked her best-friend-for-life.  
Ron turned his head, after being completely engrossed, he replied her by saying, scratching the back of his neck, "Uh - I don't know how to explain it." he smiled sheepishly, "Uh, sorry."  
Kim glomped back onto her pillow, "Oh, Ok, it's fine, I mean, you'll watch my movie with me." She picked up her Pandaroo, and cuddled it; wishing it was her friend, She closed her eyes - daydreaming.  
Kim had realised that she had fell for Ron the day after the moodulator incident, she then remembered what she had said to him...

"So the crush was all the moodulator, huh?" His face turned into a worried look.  
"No , there's still fire-works" She remembered her past-self answering his question, she had noticed Ron's face had perked up a little after she had said that - Kim had pushed it from her mind and then she pointed up to the sky, where brightly coloured fire-works lit up the night sky. Kim rested her head on his shoulder, the two friends ogling at the night-sky.

~~~~  
Kim felt something prod at her skin, she brushed it away but it quickly returned prodding at the same spot.  
"Kim? Kimbo? Kimderella? Kim Possible?" She heard a familiar voice ask her. She opened her eyes and looked up, he was leaning over her directly looking at her face, searching for any sign of movement in her features. Kim blushed and smiled at him, "Did I fall asleep?" Kim asked him rhetorically. She knew she had fallen asleep - Kim always did fall asleep through his movies, she just didn't understand why boys needed the action and violence, what was wrong with a little bit of romance?  
"Y-Yeah, you did, sorry I shoulda woken you, but I gotten too caught up on the Kung-Fu action." He grinned wildly, leaning back a little,  
"Ron?" Kim asked him, struggling to move because of how close he was to her face - she was scared in case she would do something she'd regret - like kissing him.  
"What is it KP?" Ron asked  
"Move, so I can sit up," She commanded  
"Why?" He asked curiously  
"So I can go pee." Kim stated  
"Oh."

And so a blushing Ron moved to the opposite end of her bed, so she could go to the bathroom.  
She returned to her room within moments.  
"What'd cha wanna watch next KP?" He asked her, when she walked into the room again.  
"Um..." She said while sitting on the end of the bed, beside him. Pondering in what film the two should watch.  
"How about we watch Mean Girls?" She just heard a groan and a soft 'plop', Ron probably had lay down.  
Kim put the DVD into the DVD player, and pressed the menu button on her remote.

Kim was memorised by her film, she quickly pulled away from it to notice that her friend - like her - had fallen asleep. She turned her head to face the T.V again and was engrossed again in it.

"It's Regina, Regina took Aaron back,"  
"Oh, Cady." Ron heard from the T.V.  
He sat up rubbing his eyes, Ron recognised this part of the film, so he must've not have slept that long.  
"KP, how many times have you seen this movie?" He asked sarcastically.  
Kim grinned facing him, "Enough, you?"  
"Urg, you can quote the whole movie." He groaned again, flopping back onto her pillow.  
"Can we go and get so-" He was interrupted by the familiar _beep beep de-beep of _Kim's Kimmunicator. He sighed, _I guess we'll have to wait until we get back to get some snackage. _He though to himself  
Kim picked it up off of her bedside cabinet, pausing the movie, and said, "What's the sitch Wade?"  
"It's Dr. Drakken, He's built an underwater layer and there's some strange energy levels coming from it - you ride will be here in about 10 minutes."  
"Okay Wade, we'll be ready by then." She replied.  
"Huh? Is Ron there" They heard from the small device  
"Yo Wade," Ron said.  
"We're watching a movie - well, we _were _watching one." She said back, before any conlusions were drawn.  
"Oh, Okay, bye guys." And with that, Wade signed off of the Kimmunicator.

Kim stood up from her bed, back turned from Ron, "Go on, bathroom, Get into your gear!" She said pressing her handsd together while digging through her cupboard for some of Ron's spare Turtle-Necks and Cargo Pants.

"How did you end up with these?" He said, taking them from her hands.  
"From previous missions, and when you stay the night here when it's too late for you to go back home - go, you're not getting changed in here...knock before you come back through." She said as she walked behind her dressing screen.  
"Ok KP, I'll knock." He replied to her command as he walked out the room into her en suite.

A few moments later Kim was in sitting on her bed, fully clothed in appropriate gear. She heard a faint knock on the door,  
"Come in," She said to Ron.  
"Hey, I think we should wait outside - bring a jacket though KP, it looks really cold." He said to her, his head popping in through the door.  
Kim stood up and the two walked outside to the front porch, minus her jacket.  
"Oh, you were right, I shoulda brought one." She said, rubbing her arms, to heat them up by friction.  
Ron seen this chance to hug her, and so her put him arm around her, now that he was around a foot taller than her he could easily heat her up.

"Thanks Ron," Kim thanked, leaning into him a bit, blushing warmly.  
"No problemo KP, just thought you would need it." He simply said, not wanting her to know it wasa intentional.

The time passed that the two had to wait and their ride shortly arrived, they both secretly wished that they could stay like that for ages but their time was limited.  
They climbed aboard the mini-van that was to take them to the docks.  
"Thank you Kim Possible, for helping me in that dangerous mudslide in that storm, or my cargo would have been completely 'estroyed," The Spanish man said.  
"It was no big Guastavo, I mean, anyone could make an emergency path in a blinding storm out of some pieces of wreckage." She hastily said being caught of guard at staring at her sleeping friend.  
Guastavo looked at her returning to look at her friend, he knew what that look was - love.  
"You love him don't you?" He asked her in a thick Spanish accent.  
Kim faced him, shocked at his bold question,  
"Uh, w-well, y-y-no," She stammered, obviously lying.  
"Well, well, Miss Possible, you don't fool me. I have seen that look before, and it was the one whom I gave my wife." He said, not believing her false lie.  
Kim blushed and sat back on the seat, saying nothing.  
After about an hour Guastavo had dropped Kim and Ron at Lowerton Dock, not far from Go City.  
"So, KP, how do we get from here to down there?" He asked pointing at the sea, obviously not getting that they had to swim.  
Kim just looked at him, "Duh, we're going to swim," Pulling out two wet suits from her backpack, with a snorkel,

"Here, put this on over there in that changing room and then give me your clothes so I can put them in this water proof sack." She said, lobbing him one of the suits.  
"K, KP, I'll meet you at the end of the dock," He said walking to a small cubicle at the start of the pier.  
Kim walked to a seperate cubicle on the other side. Sliding out of her mission clothes, unlike Ron, she had remembered to put on a swim suit underneath her clothes. She quickly changed into her wet-suit and stepped out of the cubicle while wrapping her clothes into a air-compressed bag. She pulled out a small ring type device.  
Kim turned it on, it was a smaller version of her Kimmunicator as well as a smaller version of a oxygen tank - it would come useful when diving.  
Ron was sitting on the end of the pier staring out to sea, maybe he's just tired she said to herself.  
A brave thought came to Kim, She walked over to Ron, and sat shoulder-to-shoulder with him.  
A drowsy Ron turned his head and said "Hey KP, didn't take you long - unlike the usual," he teased, well aware of how close she sat with him.  
"You might want to zip up the front of that KP, the water looks chilly." He said to her, pointing at the front of her torso.  
Now it was Kim's turn to blush - she'd forgot to do this when taking out her miniature Kimmunicator.  
"Don't be such a douche, I've got a swim suit on underneath Ron." She said zipping up - scowling at him.  
"Wow there Kim, no need for the dagger eyes, I'm just saying it wouldn't be nice if you caught a cold or something, you don't have an impenetrable fortress, like me" He said wrapping his right arm around her shoulders in a apologetic way.  
"Oh, sorry, let's go, I want to hurry and get this mission over with so we can go back and watch the rest of the movie." She said taking his hand,  
"C'mon Ron, or I'll pull you in," Kim added standing up, stretching her arms and legs, preparing to do a dive.  
"Erg, Okay, fine." gripping her hand to pull himself up. Ron stretched his neck and looked at her.  
"On you go KP, dive, show me your skills." He teased.  
"Fine," She pulled her arms up above her head in preparing for a swan dive.  
Kim lept from the dock and executed a perfect swan dive. Her head broke the surface of the sea with almost no sound.  
Kim looked up at Ron and smiled smugly at him.  
"How was that?" She teased back.  
"I rate it 9.5 out of 10.." He said while preparing to jump himself.  
Ron jumped of the edge of the dock too, but instead of a swan dive he executed a cannon ball. He broke the surfae with a loud crash, the ricocheting waves splashed on Kim and pushed her back a little.  
Kim swam over to Ron within seconds, and said,  
"Here put this on," She handed him a pair of snorkelling kit, with a nose plug.  
Kim pulled the little Kimmunicator at her mouth - the technology somehow closed her nostrils so no water could not get in.  
"Chets co," She said through the small piece of equipment. "sand chold gy chand, sho ge chon't ket shlost." She said to him, somehow Ron understood and taken her left hand tightly.  
They swam at the surface looking for Drakken's new layer. Soon they spotted it and decided that they should go opposite ways to search for an entrance.  
Kim hugged Ron tightly and waved good-bye to him, signalling that the would meet up in 5 minutes.  
Ron swam away and waved good-bye to her.  
Kim had been swimming for a few minutes until she spotted a door like hatch underneath a pillar like structure she decided that she would find Ron now and so went to look for him.

Ron had been swimming for around for around five minutes when he had something tap on his shoulder - it was Kim.  
She done a series of hand signals to show him that she had found an entrance into Drakken's lair.  
Kim and Ron swam back to the small, but do-able pillar like entrance and heaved themselves onto the platform.  
"I think you've found an entrance KP." He said, coughing, while pointing to a narrow stair-case just to the left of them. Kim looked around and seen that they were in a circular room, with a small pool-like-structure - from which they had entred from.  
"Yep.." Kim coughed as she taken out the Kimmunicator device from her mouth. "Give a minute, I need to get my breath back - goodness how you were able to survive with that snorkel." She said, wringing out her hair, shaking it. Kim's side fringe was plastered onto her fore-head, she looked exhausted.  
"heh, I don't know, I think it's a skill I've developed over time." He said shakily, shaking his head, water going everywhere. His hair was slick and as like Kim, plastered to his head.  
After a few moments, Kim decided that it was time to go and look around. They duo walked, more like, stumbled out of the circular room quietly.  
"KP, I think we should split up, I mean, this lair looks really big...who knows how long it will take us both to look around." Ron said matter-of-factly  
"Sure, just be careful, please? Shego is around, and I woudn't fancy you running into her - you could become really injured if she decided to hurt you." She said walking up to Ron, standing face to face. She put her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder - this was the most intimate hug the two had shared.  
"I don't want you to get hurt, that'd be the wort thing that could ever happen." She added - mumbling into his wetsuit.  
"U-Uh, sure, K-KP, I'll be fine, The Ron Factor won't fail me." He whispered into her ear nervous at the sudden intimacy He returned the hug quite timidly. But like all good things, the hug had to end.

The two walked into seperate stair cases, waving to each other goodbye, blushing at the hug Kim had gave Ron.  
_'I can't believe I'd done that!'_ Kim thought to herself, blushing the most vivid of scarlet.  
_'I can't believe she done that!_ Ron thought as he walked away from his unknown true love.

Kim walked through into a narrow hallway. She had been walking, or rather, sneaking around until she heard the distinct voice of her nemesis.  
Dr. Drakken.  
"SHEGO!" She heard him yell.  
"Urg, WHAT?" she yelled back to him.  
"There's been an intrudence in the lair," She heard him say more softly to the raven haired girl.  
"Let me guess, it's Kimmie and the side-kick?"  
"Yes, luckily the henchmen were able to detain the buffoon, let's just say it's a trap for Kim Possible." She heard Drakken gloat.  
_Oh no_, She thought, they had found Ron, where was he?

Kim decided that it was time for her to finish off searching - her main priority was now to find Ron, but she wasn't going to be able to do that without keeping Drakken and Shego away.  
"I don't think so, Drakken." Kim said as she jumped out from behind her pillar.  
"Urg, KIM POSSIBLE!?" Drakken yelled,  
"I don't understand why he always seems shocked to see you Princess, by any means, I thought he'd be used to it." Shego sighed as she got ready for a battle, her hands eliciting a strong green glow.  
Kim took a battle stance, ready for any blow.  
Shego leapt at Kim like a panther, and started dealing out a various number of kicks and punches, most of them were blocked - bar one to the ribs, knocking Kim wind-blown. She gasped for air and regained her stance, this time, Kim gained the upper hand in the fight, and was very soon winning.  
The fight had lasted all of a few minutes, Shego was laying on the ground, trying to catch her breath.  
Kim put her foot on her chest and said.  
"Where's Ron?"  
Shego gasped under the pressure Kim added to her chest and said, "Drakken tied him up, around 15 minutes ago, he's under water Kimmie, good luck if you get to him on time."  
"What...wait, why?" She asked.  
"The lair's gone into self-destruct mode." And Shego pushed Kim's foot away from her and leapt over to Drakken, whom was getting an escape pod ready, Dr. Drakken climbed into the small compacted space with Shego and soon they fired away, leaving Kim to search for Ron.  
Kim noticed a small pool - and quickly jumped into it, while placing the Kimmunicator to her mouth.  
She swam for the longest 30 seconds in her life until she seen a mass of blond. It was Ron.  
Kim swan like she never had before and within a few seconds she had reached him. She pushed his shoulder and he lifted his head, bubbles moving from his mouth as he smiled brightly with an open mouth.  
He was losing precious life - and fast.  
Kim didn't know what to do and so, she taken the Kimmunicator from her mouth, she acted on instinct.  
Ron looked at her weak-ishly, wondering what she was doing and smiled lazily.  
Kim pushed her hands to his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him, she then softly pressed her lips to his. Opening her mouth she pushed oxygen into his lungs. Both of their eyes were wide open, baring into each others souls. It was almost similar to a kiss - it was the kiss of life. Soon, the oxygen transferring had ended and Kim swam down to untie Ron, both blushing at the what seemed like kiss and she untied him from the heavy piece of material that was weighing Ron down.

The two were shortly returned to the surface followed by the muffled sound of Drakken's lair exploding into many particles of debris.  
Kim was dragging the weak Ronald, to the safetly of the shoreline, he couldn't swim as he was extremely weak from the lack of air.  
Soon, she had managed to get to the seashore, and she lightly placed Ron onto the shoreline, the waves were rising and falling around them. Ron had passed out during her swim- from the lack of air, and from the fact that he was extremely weak.  
Kim started to panic.  
"Ron? Ron? wake up, please, don't do this, you promised you'd be fine - and look sunshine, you're not fine." She worriedly said.  
His breathing stuttered and then eventually stopped.

"Ron!" she said, having no idea what to do. She remembered the training her mother had taught her, _I guess it's the only way_ Kim thought and she leaned down plugging Ron's nose with her thumb and fore-finger and pressed her face against his face, She pressed her lips on his -the second time that day- and opened his closed mouth, she took her left hand, and placed it on his cheek, after a few moments she pushed O2 into his lungs. She realised that she couldn't do chest compressions. She distinctly remembered her mother saying that you had to remove all pieces of tight clothing. She blushed at the thought of undressing her friend as this was something couldn't do, he, unlike Kim, didn't have anything on underneath his wet-suit. So instead, she unzipped the front pushing him up so it looked like he was sitting up so she could move the garment lower. Kim pushed the top half of the suit until it was resting at his waist.  
"I'm not going to lose you Ron." and with that, she done exactly the same and pressed her face to his, placing the same gas into his lungs, and doing around 20 chest compressing for each breath she pushed into him.  
After a few minutes of doing CPR, Ron's breathing stuttered and then shortly started back again and water flowed from his mouth, similar in which a water fall would.  
"K-K-Kim?" He said, his voice sluggish and drowsy. He coughed the last of the water up and lay on the beach exhausted.  
Her face lit up like lights on Christmas eve.  
"I'm here Ron, I'm here for you Ron." She said looking into his face, her hands on either side of it.  
"W-What happ-pended?" He asked her, teeth chattering.  
"The hench-men had captured you, and then Shego and I fought, until she told me what they had done to you, I didn't care for the mission after that, they escaped though, unscathed, unlike you." She said nearly in tears.  
"W-Wait, how did you rescue me, I remember being underwater for a long time, then something happened, and I then woke up here." He stammered.  
Kim went red.  
"I, uh, gave you oxygen down in the water..." She said, rather flustered.  
"H-how?" He pressed on, he knew what she had done - he just wanted her to admit to it.  
"I, Uh, transferred oxygen from my lungs to yours." She said plainly.  
"How did you do that, the device you have is only used to your lip-print..." He was still laying on the beach.  
"Fine, I'll tell you - have you ever heard of the 'Kiss of Life'?" She asked him.  
"W-wait, you kissed me?" He said, ignoring the 'of Life' part.  
Kim looked at him, annoyed.  
"No, I did not. It's a kiss of life, the subject in which one transfers precious air from one lungs to another." She sternly said.  
"You did, I remember it KP, it lasted ages." He said to her, looking at her emerald green eyes, softly teasing her.  
Kim looked at him and turned her back to him, in a mood.  
"So didn't." She argued.  
"Did." He smugly said back.  
"Urg, you're fine, so get up." She commanded.  
Ron looked at himself, realising that he was half dressed, he thought it'd be fun to tease her more.  
"KP..." He said slowly, she turned to face him, and looked at his grinning face, she noticed that he was looking at himself.  
"Why am I half dressed?" He said to her.  
Kim recalled that she had not told him about the CPR. This was something that she wouldn't -couldn't- be embarrassed about this. It had saved his life.  
"I, uh, again, when we reached the shore, gave you CPR, you were pratically dead Ron." She said, tears in her eyes. She had come so close to losing her best-friend.  
"Oh...KP, don't cry," He said in a calming soft tone - his teasing tone long forgotten. He pulled her to his chest and the two embraced rather closely for a long time.  
They watched the sunset and soon it had gotten dark.  
"C'mon KP, let's get out of these suits, I don't know about you, but I'm freezing."  
Kim nearly laughed at the double meaning she heard into what he said.  
"Y-yeah sure." She replied, teeth chattering.  
Kim and Ron then stood up, Kim helping Ron walk with her arm around his torso. After a slow walk to the cubicles in were they had left their bags in the lockers.  
"Do you need help?" She asked, with her head turned around. That lamp-post suddenly became very interesting to her.  
"Nah, I'll be fine, I'll shout you if I fall or whatever." And with that he walked slowly into his changing room.  
Kim walked into one a few cubicles away and quickly got changed. She taken her actual Kimmunicator and pressed the button that immediately connected her to Wade.  
"Wade, we're back, Drakken and Shego escaped, and there was nothing wrong with the lair - by what I'd seen." She breathed into the Kimmunicator.  
"Okay...I'll have a ride there within a few minutes." Wade noticed the worried look on Kim's face and said "Kim, are you Okay? You seem very...shaken."  
"I'm fine, it was Ron, he got captured and was 'trapped' underwater, he swallowed too much, I gave him CPR, he seems fine - just a little weak, I'm going to get Mom to check on him." She said, her tone more relaxed.  
"So, Kim, CPR? That involves some mouth to mouth contact does it not," He grinned through the screen. it was obviously annoying her.  
"Shuddup Wade, He would've died if I didn't do it." She snapped.  
"Kim, I know what you done - I was going through Drakken's CCTV camera's. There was one outside, and I seen Ron through it, I tried to contact you, but the smaller at the Kimmunicator had read that it was being used for respiratory usages underwater, I thought you'd already be down there, So I checked the CCTV, and there you were, locked into what looked like a passionate kiss." He said, matter of factly and rather smugly.  
"Wade.." She said dangerously.  
"So, Kim, how long have you liked him?" He said through the screen.  
"I've lik- WADE!" She yelled at him, extremely angry.  
"ahaha, thought so Kim, don't worry, I won't tell him..." and with that the Kimmunicator went blank.  
"Urg." She groaned while standing up to go check on Ron.  
She shuffled to his cubicle and tapped on the door.  
"Ron, that's me ready...are you ready to go?" No answer.  
"Ron?.." again no answer.  
"If you don't answer me, I'm coming in." and again...no answer.

She prepared herself to bare in, Kim rested her shoulder against the door and pushed. The door's lock unlocked and Kim flew right through it, something soft and warm broke her fall.  
"Ahh." Ron said as Kim's weight was full forced upon him.  
Kim was on top of him, not realising that it wasn't her that had opened the door, but rather Ron.  
"KP, can you, uh, get off of me?" He said, rather winded.  
Kim opened her eyes and looked straight at him, she was not flustered nor was she blushing.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, since you didn't answer me, I thought you had collapsed, so I came in...looks like you are fine though." She said, gazing at his brown eyes.  
Kim was still looking at his eyes and she was going to rest her head on the crook of his neck but it was clear that her head was going someplace else.  
Ron looked at her closing in on him, he panicked. _She's not going to kiss me is she? _He asked himself.  
It was clear that Ron's question was going to happen.  
Her hair brushed against his cheek, and in seconds, her fore-head was pressed against his...her top lip brushed lightly against his...both their hearts were pushing for their lips to meet, it would break all barriers that they had built.

"Miss Possible?" asked a direly familiar voice.  
It was Will Du.  
Kim shot up from Ron, and quickly stood up.  
and rather flustered she said, "Uh, Yes?"  
"GJ has asked me, a professional, to accompany you and your...boyfriend to your provinces." Will said, rather annoyed at the fact that he had been called away from a rather important mission to help two 'amateurs'.  
"Oh, Okay." She said, irritated that Will had interrupted the almost-was-kiss.  
She bent down and took the now startled Ron's hands and pulled him up.  
"Ron you Ok?" She asked him, two meanings in her words.  
He turned to face her and smiled his goofy smile.  
"Yeah, I'm badical KP, just a uh, tired." He replied, his face said otherwise, and he too, wished the kiss had happened.  
"Well, I'm going to get Mom to check you out, we can then eat and you can stay over if you want - I have a feeling it'll be okay with Mom." She smiled.  
It was typical that Will had to ruin the moment that would've changed their friendship forever.  
The two accompanied by Will, were walking toward his jet, and they whispered to each other, hoping to annoy the 'professional'  
Will turned to face Kim and Ron and simply said, "You two can get cleaned up in the back, there's some food and drink ready and you may sleep if you want, it'll take us around two hours to get to Middleton - it would be a lot quicker but I have to run a few errands first." He walked up the ladder and turned to the front of the Jet. This was the last time they had seen him.  
To them, this was luxury, as sometimes they had to fly in the back of cargo planes or fly in airplanes with chickens with them.  
"I think I'm gonna go to sleep on the plane." she said to Ron, her voice slurred. She was swaying on her feet.  
"KP, you alright? you look kinda...worn out." He asked.  
"Mmm." She replied back to him, her mind was completely focused on sleep.  
Ron noticed that she was swaying and within seconds, he had pulled her into his arms in the style of 'bridal', He struggled for a few seconds but them found that she was really light, he then easily walked into the plane.  
"KP?" He said to her face - which was mere centimetres away from his.  
"mmmhmmm?" She said, her eyes fully closed.  
"I'm gonna put you on that futon, then you can sleep while I eat." Ron said to her, while her arms wrapped around his neck for stablity, clearly saying that she didn't want to move.  
"No," She complained, now awake.  
"Kim..." He sighed, "...You have to sleep..."  
"'No' as in, don't put me down, I'm fairly comfortable." She explained to him, "and don't let me go, you nearly drowned today, I thought I'd lost you Ron..." she said, a broken sob in her throat.  
"Okay, but there was other things that happened today...and I don't know about you, but I was pretty annoyed when we were interrupted." Ron said to her, with a warm smile on his face, not meaning to tease, but serious.  
"Oh, heh," She sheepishly laughed, it seemed that he had wanted to kiss her too.  
Ron carried her through to the 'guest' section of the aircraft and lay Kim onto the futon. She fell asleep almost instantly.  
'Darn, If it wasn't for that Will, we would've kissed - but no, he had to interrupt us, maybe he was waiting for the right moment to get back at us.' Ron thought.  
He looked at Kim's sleeping form and smiled, happy that she was ok; and as he was too.  
'After I finish eating this packet of aircraft peanuts, I think I'll join her.' He pondered, his eyes droopy.  
A few seconds later, peanuts demolished, he stood up from his make-shift chair and sat on the edge of the chair/bed. He pulled off his soaked shoes and slipped in beside her, she half-opened her eyes and the corners of her mouths twitched up.  
"hiya." She said to the boy laying beside her.  
"Hey to yourself," he returned the smile, gazing into her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Ron," She apologised, "I shouldn't have done what I did underwater, I could've gave you my Kimmunicator; but I didn't, I don't know why though, as it can be used by anyone."  
"Shhh, KP, it's fine." Ron said to silence her.  
"And about the uh, occurrence at the cubicles, I'm sorry, I don't know what came ove- Hmmp" She was silenced by his hand over her mouth  
"No need to apologise KP, I think we both wanted what was going to happen." He said to her, blushing.  
"KP, I need to tell you something...I don't know if you feel the same way but..." He pulled her up so she was sitting beside him.  
Ron looked right into Kim's eyes and said in the most loving tone he could manage.  
"I love you KP." and with that, he pressed his lips to hers, putting his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer to him.  
There was no space between them.

Kim panicked when Ron had said he wanted to tell her something, her thoughts flickered to many things that could be said.  
That was when his lips silenced her protesting ones.  
Kim was elated, and so she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, locked in the kiss, feeling a tingle in the spot he had placed his hands.  
They both had closed their eyes and were now in a deep kiss. The kiss made the one she had given Ron in front of her locker look like a peck. This was the kiss, that gave them both life.  
Kim was the first one to break apart, She looked up at him and said to him in a sultry voice.  
"I love you too..." She then reconnected their lips. With a shocked Ron on the receiving side.  
After a few minutes of being locked in the passionate embrace, they had to break apart for air,  
Both flustered and rather tired, they fell asleep, in a tight hug.

Kim woke up.  
She looked across the room and there Ron was, sitting watching Brick of Fury IV, she was groggy.  
"R-Ron?" She asked the figure at the end of her bed.  
"Yeah KP?"  
"Was that a dream?" She asked him, hoping it wasn't  
"No... you saved me from drowning KP, I owe you my life for that, I carried you up to Will's jet, and you were already asleep by then. I just put you on the futon, while I played bingo on your Kimmunicator." He explained.  
So their Kiss hadn't happened, that part was her dream.  
"You ok, KP? You look annoyed." He asked her.  
"I'm fine, just stiff from the swimming." She lied, she was used to the amount of work they put into that day.  
Kim stood up from her bed and walked around to the end where Ron was sitting.  
"You enjoying the movie then?" She said, in small talk. Suddenly things felt very awkweird between them.  
"Eh, It's not bad." He simply said back and then added. "Are you sure you're okay KP? You looked like you're concentrating on something..."  
Kim's face turned into a devious smile, "I'm fine, there is something that is annoying me though Ron, could you help me with it?"  
"Yeah, anything for you KP...uh...what is it?" He eventually asked her smiling face.  
"This." She said, Kim wound her arms around his neck,  
She opened her mouth, passionately kissing him - tongues intertwined with each other in the most passionate kiss of all.

But most importantly this kiss would mark the beginning of their true-love, the kiss was one in which shown love, it shown faith, friendship, it even shown marriage.

But most of all...  
It shown life.


End file.
